


Among the Willows

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journal entries from the narrator on a man hunt for their daddy in the world of Red Dead Redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between the Hay and the Grass

I guess you could say I’m more between the hay and grass, but Mama sorted me out as a deadbeat. I guess that's why I had to leave. Daddy was of the first water, but he took French leave first chance he got, leavin Mama and her seven kin in the dirt. She was always a lady of the line, full as a tick most of my childhood. There wasn't any choice in doing what I did since the young'uns needed to be provided for. But let's just get one thing straight. . . I ain’t nothin’ like my daddy.


	2. The Neck-Tie Party

Roto, my horse, and I have been on the road now for about a week. Got word the old bastard’s in Escalera, so I’m making my way down there. I guess the reason I left was for revenge. My whole life Momma blamed me for the up and leavin of her beloved toad. I’m glad I left.  
………

I had made my way from Thieves Landing through Stillwater Creek. Easiest way into Mexico was across the San Luis River. Only seen a few grangers, here and there. Few deer, as well. This'll be a long journey, but it won't be wasted.  
………

I’d like to say I get used to it, but every time I pass the body of a sun scorched corpse hangin from a tree . . . it can get to you. ”Looks like a necktie party. Glad I wasn’t here when they was handin out invitations.” I said aloud to Roto. I patted his neck then we scooted along, trottin’ down the path towards the oversee of the valley. Looks like I’m rollin’ out the ole flea trap and get a night’s sleep. The sunset is so beautiful.


	3. Galley West

I don’t know why I believe any word that comes out of the ole lady’s mouth. Hell, pappy could even be set up in a bone orchard for all I know. Growin’ up in Thieves Landin’ changes you. Momma whoring out while makin’ me take care of her kin. It ain’t no life. I guess this was my revenge to her; leavin’ her to be a mother for once. She said he ran offt to Escalera on some federal business. This was seven years ago, now. He ain’t never was a true father. He came and went a lot, but he permanently passed the buck when I was old enough to watch over their mistakes. He knocked me galley west, just like a gentlemen. Left me bloodied by the swamps. Only ten years old, I was. I’ll kill him.


End file.
